Como La Primera Vez
by RavenMore
Summary: El escenario, distinto. El ambiente, diferente. La emocion... no habia explicacion. Aun asi, para Oliver, Patty, Benji y Roberto las cosas eran exactamente igual que hace muchos años. De nuevo, frente a frente: el delantero vs el portero. Como la primera vez.


**Como la primera vez**

**Summary:** El escenario, distinto. El ambiente, diferente. La emocion... no habia explicacion. Aun asi, para Oliver, Patty, Benji y Roberto las cosas eran exactamente igual que hace muchos años. De nuevo, frente a frente: el delantero vs el portero. Como la primera vez.

**Rated:** K+

**Disclaimer:** No es mio, es de sus dueños, por cierto, gracias por darnos un anime tan bueno, tanto que despues de mas de 10 años minimo, todavia hay tipos que los recordamos.

**Nota:** Esto se desarrolla un año despues del partido contra Brasil con el que termina el anime "Road to 2002" pero la cosa ambientada en la actualidad. Ademas, decidi usar los nombres mas... occidentales, ya que fue con los que crecimos todos, y si, se que es anime, pero asi lo tradujeron y asi nos gusto, no me culpen, es mi primer fic aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin, Alemania<strong>

**Estadio Olimpico de Berlin**

El marco era esplendoroso. El ambiente en el publico era de euforia completa, con canticos y apoyos a sus equipos, entre los cuales habia gente de los mas diversos origenes. Los equipos estan por saltar a la cancha en formacion habitual. Se siente la emocion en el ambiente. Sin embargo, entre los 22 guerreros que estaban por saltar a la cancha, habia uno en particular al que le llamaba demasiado la atencion este partido.

El capitan sentia que estaba sudando frio, asi que en el tunel previo se limpia su frente con su brazo. Toma un suspiro... y ajusta su gorra lo mejor posible. Era el portero y capitan del Manchester United: Benji Price.

El duelo era de maxima emocion para el, no solo por ser la final de la Champions League, en la cual estaba por primera vez despues de haber sido adquirido en el mercado de verano por el equipo de Old Trafford, ni por ser en tan poco tiempo el actual capitan, ni por estar en el Estadio Olimpico de Berlin, ni por tener enfrente al poderoso Futbol Club Barcelona. No, no era para nada por esos motivos. Digamos que la razon real era porque ahora... tenia una revancha personal.

Revancha? A que nos referimos? A algo que, despues de muchos años, tenia la posibilidad de volver a vivir, como la primera vez: impedir que "alguien" le metiera gol. Y no era cualquiera ese "alguien": era nada mas ni nada menos que el media punta, creativo, lider ofensivo y capitan del Barcelona: Oliver Atom.

* * *

><p>"El balon es mi amigo", "El balon es mi amigo", esas eran las unicas palabras que rondaban por su mente en ese momento. Las emociones eran indescriptibles, a pesar de haber ganado practicamente todo, esto era 100% diferente.<p>

Vivia cada partido como si fuera el ultimo de su carrera, y este, no era la excepcion. Bueno, en parte si, aunque en especial en ese momento sentia como si lo que vivia fuera un "deja vu", como la primera vez.

Teniendo en el publico, muy cerca de la cancha, tanto a su manager, fan, amiga, novia, mujer, todo a la vez, en un lado, como tambien al que lo impulso a seguir el camino, su mentor, maestro, guia a seguir, en el otro... no podia evitarse sentir como si hubiera retrocedido unos años.

En la mente de Oliver, momentos antes de saltar a la cancha, no pudo evitar ver el balon que iba a tomar el arbitro para la ceremonia, y lo unico que resono por su mente fue "Balon, amigo, hagamoslo de nuevo... como la primera vez".

* * *

><p>Alli, entre el publico, una joven estaba ansiosa por el inicio del encuentro. Si bien sabia que su amado era un excelente jugador, tenia muchos nervios, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situacion que se presentaba. Como la primera vez.<p>

Oliver habia ido personalmente por ella al terminar la temporada en Europa. Y si acaso pensaba que al llegar agosto la volveria a dejar, estaba muy equivocada. Oliver no se iba a ir de Japon sin ella.

Le pidio si queria ser su novia, finalmente. No hace falta saber la respuesta, solo hay que imaginar la escena besandose y el haciendola girar de felicidad.

Finalmente, llegaron a Barcelona, empezaron a vivir juntos y a llevar una vida "normal", si se le puede decir normal a que su pareja es futbolista, ella, su manager, y ambos andan viajando a todas partes: Madrid, Amsterdam, Liverpool, Milan, Munich, Lyon, Oporto, Estambul, San Petersburgo, Atenas, Belgrado, Kiev, etc. Sin embargo, no se quejaba en absoluto. Nunca antes habia sido tan feliz como ahora, que tenia a Oliver a su lado.

Al ver a ambos capitanes pisar el cesped, no dudo ni un segundo en apoyar de todo corazon a quien era el dueño de su corazon, como siempre lo hacia. Sin embargo, Patty no puede evitar sentir que la historia se vuelve a repetir, que las cosas vuelven a ocurrir, y no puede evitarlo sentir, tal como la primera vez.

* * *

><p>En otra parte del estadio, entre tanto fanatico, tanto del Manchester United como del FC Barcelona, se encuentra una persona de piel morena en particular. Observa, con ayuda de sus lentes, la salida de los jugadores titulares hacia la cancha. Sabe de antemano que este es un momento especial.<p>

Casi al instante en el que se entero del partido, no lo penso dos veces. Reservo su lugar en el estadio, todo lo que fuera necesario e hizo el largo viaje desde Sao Paulo simplemente para presenciar el encuentro.

Y pensar que hacia ya varios años habia visto ese juego entre niños por simple casualidad. Despues de tener practicamente acabada su carrera como futbolista se detuvo por casualidad en ese campo, para pasar el rato. No imaginaba ese dia, que iba a encontrar al niño que le daria la motivacion para seguir adelante.

Al ver el entusiasmo, las ganas, y la dedicacion que le ponia Oliver a cada entrenamiento, por mas dificil que este fuera, le dieron el animo suficiente para poder llegar a ser entrenador. Ahora, como el director tecnico de la seleccion brasileña, Roberto ve como su primer fruto como mentor produjo satisfactoriamente. Y teniendo en cuenta los personajes principales sobre el cesped, sentia lo mismo que ese dia... como la primera vez.

* * *

><p>En el momento del volado para decidir porteria y quien empieza el partido, se ponen frente a frente los dos capitanes, quienes han defendido en ocasiones anteriores la misma bandera, ahora en bandos contrarios, mirandose fijamente, como preludio de la orquesta futbolistica que se iba a gestar.<p>

_-Como la primera vez?_ Pregunta seriamente Oliver.

_-No si lo permito,_ responde Benji, _sera mejor._

_-Mejor para el que gane,_ alega el creativo.

_-En aquellos tiempos, era una cancha, ahora, un titulo,_ dice el portero.

Despues de que el arbitro determino el volado, ganando el Barca la cancha y el ManU el saque inicial, cada capitan choco el puño de su mano derecha con la del otro:

_-Que gane el mejor._

* * *

><p>Despues de 90 largos minutos y varias opciones de gol, tanto de los Red Devils (Manchester United) como del grande de Cataluña (FC Barcelona), el partido seguia empatado 0-0, a pesar de unos disparos del capitan blaugrana, los cuales habian sido atajados por Benji. Mientras el resto de los jugadores estaban tomando un pequeño descanso, y en el caso de algun que otro, aliviar calambres, Oliver volteo a buscar a la grada, tratando de hallar a alguien. Sin embargo, ese alguien no era Roberto, del cual ya sabia que estaba en el estadio, e incluso las camaras de television habian tomado unas imagenes del director tecnico de la seleccion de Brasil. Sabia de sobra que habia hecho el viaje para verlo.<p>

Pero no. No era a su mentor a quien estaba buscando. Era a ella. A la unica persona que no fuera futbolista que habia permanecido a su lado durante todos esos años, la que estaba al pendiente de el siempre, sin importar que se tuviera que desvelar para ver sus partidos, ya fuera en Paris, Sao Paulo, Barcelona... donde fuera, ella estaba al pendiente. Y ahora, en uno de los momentos cumbres de su vida, queria que estuviera a su lado.

Despues de un momento de buscar en primera fila, finalmente la localizo, cerca de la porteria hacia donde atacaba el segundo tiempo y a donde atacaria el segundo tiempo extra. Como siempre, apoyandolo con todo su ser. Desde su localizacion, cerca de las bancas, le hizo una señal. Ella estaba en su corazon, y le dedicaria el gol, y el titulo, si lo conseguia.

* * *

><p><strong>Minuto 119<strong> **(Segundo Tiempo Extra)**

_Tiro de esquina a favor del United, es rechazado, se inicia el contragolpe a favor del Barcelona, a toda velocidad, por la banda de la izquierda, cruza 3/4 de la cancha, llegan a la linea final, pase retrasado..._

_"Es ahora o nunca"_ pensaba Oliver.

_"No sera como la primera vez, no me meteras gol"_ murmuraba Benji.

_Viene el disparo..._

Oliver realizo el clasico tiro con chanfle. Benji ya sabia lo que venia, y se lanza con todo, para poder detenerlo...

_Poste..._

Tal como lo habia anticipado, el balon hizo su curva, la cual, al finalmente despues de estirarse cual largo es, logra rozar el balon con sus guantes, para finalmente lograr que el balon diera en el poste.

Sin embargo, despues del contacto, el balon habia tomado altura, y al momento de ver a Oliver empezando a alzarse por el cielo, supo lo que se venia, por lo que Benji, ya sin gorra, la que salio volando en el lance anterior, hace lo posible por reincorporarse de inmediato para detener el disparo.

_"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, no por mi sueño, no por vencer a Benji, no porque Roberto me este viendo. No, debo de hacerlo... por Patty"._ Eso es lo unico que ronda en la mente de Oliver mientras se alza desde la media luna al aire, y finalmente hace contacto con el balon, para ejecutar un movimiento clasico: la chilena.

Al momento en el que el balon es disparado de los pies de Oliver, toma mucha velocidad y colocacion, directo a un solo lugar: al angulo inferior izquierdo. Benji, quien habia atajado del lado contrario, hace todo lo posible por recorrer su porteria, para alcanzar el balon, y en un intento desesperado, se lanza para minimo, desviarlo. No obstante, el intento fue inutil: era demasiado tarde.

_GOOOOOOOOOOOOL! GOL DEL BARCA!_

Al momento de voltearse y ver el balon en la porteria, Oliver se levanta de inmediato para festejar. Sin embargo, no va ni con sus compañeros, ni con el entrenador. Hace algo diferente.

Va corriendo de inmediato hacia atras de la porteria corriendo. Despues de brincar una zanja, llego directamente hacia donde estaba Patty, a quien beso de inmediato ante la sorpresa de esta, mientras la señal internacional los enfoca. Y por si eso no fuera poca sorpresa para ella, quien no se esperaba esto, menos lo que, despues de romper el beso, Oliver le pregunto en japones:

_-Anata wa watashi to kekkon suru? (Te casarias conmigo?)_

El rostro de ella era todo un poema, nunca se imagino que, en uno de los partidos mas importantes de su vida, Oliver le dedicaria el partido, el gol, y el titulo a ella, para finalmente coronarlo con la propuesta de matrimonio. Sin embargo, al momento de reaccionar y salir del shock supo perfectamente que responder, con una sonrisa en el rostro:

_-Hai, watashi wa dōi suru. (Si, acepto.)_

Despues de otro beso de pura felicidad y tener que dejar que Oliver regresara a la cancha para continuar con el partido, su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa. Su futuro comenzaba a partir de hoy.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez que Oliver regresa a la cancha, se encuentra con Benji, quien habia estado escuchando todo lo ocurrido y no podia evitar estar feliz por su amigo y rival.<p>

_-Felicidades, no se si por el titulo o por tu compromiso,_ dice el portero con una sonrisa.

_-Muchas gracias, por hacerlo posible._

_-Me debes un titulo, sabes?_ Dice en forma de broma.

-_Eso luego, si quieres te regalo otro gol,_ alega Oliver siguiendo el juego.

_-Hmm, esto fue como la primera vez._

_-No, Benji,_ dice mientras esboza una sonrisa y le echa otro vistazo a Patty, _fue mejor que la primera vez._

El arbitro silba, y se termina el partido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Champions League<strong>_

_**FC Barcelona 1-0 Manchester United**_

_**FC BARCELONA CAMPEON CHAMPIONS LEAGUE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato despues<strong>

Se encontraban en un rincon aparte de toda la celebracion tipica del titulo, Oliver, Patty, Roberto (Oliver lo contacto despues del partido), y Benji (el capitan ganador lo invito personalmente) celebrando dos cosas: el triunfo del Barcelona, y el compromiso de la pareja.

_-Oliver, que crees que vayan a decir los chicos,_ pregunta la joven, ya con su anillo de compromiso puesto en su mano.

_-Pues dejenme decirles,_ interrumpe Roberto, _que tu declaracion en japones fue bastante audible,_ declara con una sonrisa mientras la parejita se ponia mas roja que un tomate.

_-De hecho,_ dice Benji mientras observa su smartphone en Twitter, _ya todos lo saben._

_-A que te refieres?_ Pregunta Oliver.

_-Si, mira, ya lo comentaron Steve, Bruce, Tom, Armand, Andy, los gemelos, Pierre, Karl, Pepe..._

_-Que? Pero hay varios que ni son japoneses! Como fue que lo supieron?_

_-A ver, dejenme adivinar,_ dice el oriundo de Sao Paulo, _todavia no van ni dos horas y ya hay videos en YouTube en subtitulos con el universal "Will you marry me?"_ Pregunta con malicia mientras el y Benji sonrien.

_-OK, OK, ya entendimos,_ responde la chica, sonrojada, al igual que su prometido, por el comentario.

_-Y bien... disfrutaron del partido?_ Pregunta el brasileño con una sonrisa. _Yo lo senti como si hubiera retrocedido varios años, sentia que los veia como esos niños que jugaban en aquella cancha... como la primera vez._

_-No Roberto, no fue como la primera vez..._ responde Oliver mientras mira a su chica con una gran sonrisa, ante el ligero rubor de esta y las sonrisas complacientes de su rival en la cancha y de su mentor, _fue mejor que la primera vez._

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el fic, lo dejo como mi herencia aqui.<p>

Diran, porque puse a Benji en el United? Porque siendo sinceros, no hubiera sido tan creible que llegara con el Hamburgo, digo, si batalla para competirle en la Bundesliga al Bayern, asi que dije, lo pongo con uno de los grandes que no tenga buen portero y salio el United.

Y si, lo admito: me vi tentado a cambiar los nombres de los equipos: en vez de Barcelona, Catalunya; y en vez de Manchester United, Old Trafford, pero no, decidi dejarlo cual esta.

Espero sus reviews, y si me piden puedo hacer mas, estoy a su disposicion. Saludos.


End file.
